Indomitable Judicator Janitor Sweeping Away All Trash from This World
by Peerless Lin Feng
Summary: Some say that there is no such thing as black and white, only endless amounts of gray. Its all trash. Endless, endless amounts of trash. There's too much trash in this world. It piles up. Pile by pile, until its too much. Until nothing can be seen. Who will clear it all away? Who will judge everything to be as black and white as it truly is? Naruto.
1. The Ultimate Judicator Janitor's Rebirth

Kakashi stabbed his kunai into Naruto's hands, restraining his movement.

"Why-?"

Naruto tried to be a diligent and hardworking guy. He trained hard, did his best to make the villagers proud and be a helpful ninja, and when he saw a girl being attacked, he had to intervene and kill the assailant. In doing so, he had been tricked, sentenced to 10 years in jail and framed for a crime he never committed; all was lost.

"Because you are a demon"

"Hmph. I tried to be a diligent and hardworking guy. I trained hard, did my best to make the villagers proud and be a helpful ninja, and when I saw a girl being attacked, I had to intervene and kill the assailant. In doing so, I fell into your trap! You sentenced me to 10 years in jail and framed for a crime I never committed! You never truly considered that I was never a demon did you!? HMPH, I will kill you for judging me in ignorance! For I am Naruto Uzumaki, I AM DEATH-"

"No you won't" laughed Kakashi. He Chidori'd Naruto in the brain, sneering grotesquely under his mask. Bright steaming red liquid erupted through the air. A fist-sized hole punctured Naruto's forehead, Splattering charred brain matter everywhere. What little remained in his skull was then instantly liquified by the lightning technique.

Thanks to the power of Minato Namikaze's legendary seal, the Yang half of the Kyuubi's soul died with him, so its chakra was unable to re-coalesce and harmlessly dissipated back into the environment. The Akatsuki decided to start the Fourth Shinobi War once they relocated the Kyuubi's chakra, but their ambition crumbled away when it disappeared forever.

Thanks to Naruto's death, the world continued to live in relative peace.

THE END

* * *

Suddenly Naruto's eyes jerked open again. He stared at the unfamiliar, yet familiar room before him.

"Somehow…..I am still alive!" Naruto whispered in his heart. He felt bitter pain in his body, but he still smiled. It seemed he had crossed over to another world. He was now in the body of another Naruto. This Naruto had been killed for being weak trash, causing an urge for vengeance to rise in his heart.

In his previous life, he had been burdened with the weight of the Kyuubi. Despite that, Naruto tried to be a diligent and hardworking guy. He trained hard, did his best to make the villagers proud and be a helpful ninja, but it was all for naught. The villagers only continued to judge him in ignorance.

"In this life, I will not try to change the views of others…..Those who treat me with respect will recieve my help…...but those who don't…" Naruto thought of Kakashi who had interrupted his monologue with a Chidori. "I will _**cripple**_ them for their sins. FOR I AM DEATH. I AM NARUTO UZUMA-"

Suddenly Naruto's soul felt a tremor from something slamming into it and he was knocked unconscious.


	2. The First Sweep

In the Namikaze mansion of the city of Fire, Naruto suddenly awakened. He stared out his unfamiliar yet familiar bedroom, his eyes filled with frustration.

Any thoughts over his crossing over were subverted before the fact that the body he now possessed belonged to a trashy clan heir who had a trashy spirit.

That Naruto Namikaze was originally an outer sect disciple of the Konoha Sect. In the sect, he was physically abused by his own cousin, beaten to near death and kicked out of the sect's doors. It was due to that Naruto succumbing to his wounds that Naruto Uzumaki was able to inhabit his body.

"In this new life, I vow to peerlessly sweep away all the trash in my way…"

Naruto swore with a clenched fist. To the weak dissipating Naruto Namikaze soul that was about to disappear, Naruto consoled.

"Don't worry, we are as one. From now on, no one shall suppress me."

He already had fused with most of that Naruto's soul (the fusion had knocked him unconscious), and was clear on what kind of world he currently lived in.

Power decides everything. The strong oppress the weak. The strong are respected. As long as you had enough power, everyone had to lick your shoes.

Power was decided by talent. Naruto's new memories of this other world revealed that in this world, talent was represented by something that existed within everyone, something called a martial spirit. While chakra also existed here, one's achievements in life were widely considered to be linked to their martial spirit.

Martial spirits took on many different forms. Their appearances varied from nature phenomenons, beasts, physical weapons to even incomprehensibly godly ones.

However, talent alone didn't decide everything. Those truly powerful not only had talent but also had a strong heart, and an undying will. Although the former Naruto Namikaze was weak, that wasn't who he was anymore. No one had more determination than Naruto Uzumaki. No one.

Sitting up on his bed, a familiar shade of orange appeared around his eyes. Good, he could still use sage mode. Naruto suddenly heard arrogant voices outside his room.

"Did you hear? That peerlessly trash heir Naruto still hasn't woke up. I bet he's already peerlessly dead."

"Ha, such a disgrace to our clan would be better off dead."

Naruto's face betrayed no expression, yet inwardly he seethed in righteous anger. The conversation had taken quite far away elsewhere in the mansion, but that meant nothing with the sensory powers of sage mode, one of which being the ability to hear all noises within several hundred meters.

Naruto stared deep within his consciousness, staring at the reason why everyone labeled him as talentless piece of trash.

His martial spirit….was a mop.

It was worthless in the eyes of everyone else, but the current Naruto thought it was...perfect.

"They think I'm trash...Well, to my peerless eyes, they're the trash. Trash that needs to be swept away… _ **PEERLESSLY**_ "

Suddenly, light began to congeal within his consciousness, taking the form of a majestic gavel with intricate markings inscribed upon it. Could it be that since he transmigrated to this world and now existed as two souls merged together, he had gained a new martial spirit?

Whatever the case, he now had two martial spirits. Naruto grinned. In this world, a person who could cultivate two spirits was known as a genius. To think that the boy that everyone looked down upon was actually a genius.

Closing his eyes, Naruto began to meditate. People of this world cultivated in a way that was very similar to senjutsu, except they infused natural energy into their martial spirits, not their body.

Nature energy continued to be absorbed into Naruto's body, flowing through his flesh and nourishing his twin martial spirits. After two hours, he stopped and stood up, emitting air from his nose filled with impurities. That made him feel completely refreshed.

"My cultivation is pretty peerless." Said Naruto. With a little stretch of the fingers, a thick crack of power resounded. Apparently training only the martial spirits had effects on the physical body. Of course, Naruto wouldn't neglect training his body due to this fact.

Naruto left his room. Cultivation in this world was divided in layers, judged by the power of one's chakra. He recognized the owner of those two voices as clan members who were one rank above him in cultivation. They were of the sixth chakra condensation layer, while he was of the fifth. But now, in that two hour session he just had, Naruto reached the sixth. It was time to find those two fools who had judged him in ignorance. Sensing and reaching them took no time at all, and before long he found them babbling to each other about another inane topic.

"Asswipe Namikaze and Braindead Namikaze, how dare you two talk behind my peerless back."

Naruto said while emitting a peerlessly righteous aura, his mop spirit materializing in his hand. The two Namikaze clan members ceased talking to each other and stared at him. One of them, Asswipe Namikaze, then snickered and said,

"Oh yeah? What is a cripple like you gonna do about it? You and your fuckin' trash spiri-"

He couldn't get out another word, as Naruto suddenly thrusted the wet end of his mop into the man's mouth.

"Watch your language, you peerlessly foolish fool."

said Naruto. As Asswipe began to suffocate, Naruto gave his wooden instrument a twist for good measure. Braindead gave an indignant shout and moved to punch Naruto with his full cultivation base. With his other hand, Naruto pulled out his gavel spirit. After a split second of not knowing what to do with it, Naruto, using his ninja training, swung his gavel to meet the oncoming fist.

Braindead's fist immediately shattered. White splinters of his knuckle's bones jutted out of his skin. Bits of skin and blood sprayed everywhere, the fingers on the hand twisted beyond recognition. Braindead fell to his knees, screaming in agonizing pain as he clutched the deformity of a hand. Meanwhile, Asswipe had already passed out on the ground, the mop still sticking in his mouth. Naruto, with a swift kick to the back of the Braindead's head, planted the Namikaze Clan member's face into the ground, the man's butt sticking out to the air.

Naruto righteously alternated his legs forward in a coordinated manner so as to move his body until he stood right beside Asswipe (he walked over peerlessly). He reached for the handle of his first Martial Spirit.

"My peerless mop will scrub that potty mouth of yours clean."

His arm grasping the mop righteously moved up and down. He thrusted the wooden shaft up and down repeatedly until he felt the inside of Asswipe's mouth was sufficiently foaming from his wet mop. Just as he was about to stop, Naruto suddenly felt an influx of energy, coming into him from the mop. He recognized it as chakra cultivation energy. Was his Martial Spirit capable absorbing the cultivation of others?

His arm, which had slowed to a stop, suddenly sped up again. Thrusting faster and faster, until Naruto could no longer feel any intake of energy. Naruto also couldn't sense even an ounce of cultivation from Asswipe anymore. He pulled his mop out of Asswipe's mouth and let the unconscious Namikaze clan member's body hit the ground with a thud. His peerlessly righteous leg muscles contracted and extended in synchronization to move his peerlessly righteous skeletal system until he stood right beside Braindead (he walked back peerlessly).

Brandishing his mop, he once again thrusted the wet part of the wooden instrument down Braindead's throat. After repeating his new peerless mouth cleaning ritual, Naruto withdrew both his martial spirits and walked away. As he enjoyed the new influx of power, Naruto righteously murmured to himself,

"Without their cultivation bases, now _they_ will be the… **.Cripple! ahahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "


	3. A Chip off the Peerless Block

A little while after his righteous fit of victorious laughter, Naruto suddenly heard a surprised and relieved voice.

"Naruto…"

Turning towards the source, Naruto saw it came from a middle-aged blond man, who appeared to have a strong body and aura, plus he looked pretty peerlessly similar to Naruto.

"Hey, my peerless Dad."

Came Naruto's peerlessly simple reply. The man was indeed Naruto's father, as well as the family head of the Namikaze clan. Besides having the same name, he looked pretty peerlessly similar to Naruto Uzumaki's father, if not a little aged.

"Naruto...you're alright!"

Minato's face quivered. Originally, Naruto had been sent back to the Namikaze clan in a coma, and had stayed that way for such a long time that Minato had begun to lose all hope, starting to prepare for the funeral. Seeing his son alive and well, now he could rejoice.

"Yeah Dad, I have peerlessly recovered completely."

Naruto smiled warmly as he saw how happy Minato was. In his entire previous life Naruto Uzumaki had suffered under the coldness of human nature alone. He had never enjoyed familial warmth before. Now he could, plus he had never really known his father.

"Great!"

Minato heavily patted Naruto's shoulder. A glint of light flashed past his eyes as Minato looked at the prone bodies of Asswipe and Braindead. He recognized them as clan members that had always bullied Naruto. Seeing that Naruto was literally right there at the scene, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

The Namikaze clan head was pleasantly surprised at his son, as previously, Naruto would shy away from the bullying of those two. He saw that Naruto currently gave off a peerlessly righteous aura, no longer showing any indication of being dispirited and weak.

The blond man whipped out his martial spirit in hand, which took on the form of a broom. He recalled his younger days, when plebs also belittled him based on the broom's appearance, but he showed them. Now, it seemed his son was peerlessly following in his footsteps. Stepping over to the two unconscious Namikaze clan members, he took his broom and gave them a few nostalgic sweeps for good measure, bloodily scraping the skin on their faces.

Minato thought a bit more. Perhaps Naruto's coma was a blessing in disguise, his son somehow changing for the better. And speaking of coma's,

"Naruto, who nearly beat you to death?"

Minato suddenly exuded a frighteningly electrifying aura from his body, freezing Naruto in place.

'Heh, my dad is so peerless that he can suppress those weaker with just his aura."

Naruto thought peerlessly. His father was of the Chakra Foundation Establishment Layer, one entire level above the Chakra Condensation layer.

"Don't worry 'bout it, my peerless dad. I'll go back and peerlessly sweep that trash away."

Said Naruto peerlessly. He felt no need to say that it was his third uncle's son, Deadmeat Namikaze, who beat him to near death.

In his family, his third uncle and eldest uncle always wanted to usurp his father's position, and had sizeable influence in the clan. Coupled with the fact that Deadmeat had talent and Naruto had previously been trash, Deadmeat had ignorantly judged that he could beat Naruto up and get away with it. But no, he would not get away with it. Definitely not. Naruto righteously swore with vengeance that he would _cripple_ that peerlessly foolish fool.

Minato stared at Naruto for a long moment, his visage morphing to one of approval. He understood that Naruto had to pay back his grievances himself, or else the incident would become a barrier to the progress of his cultivation. Eventually he said,

"You've grown up, son. Come with me to the family meeting tomorrow. I would like to see how they would remove me as clan head."

* * *

 **Cmonnnnnnnnn Guyzzzzzzzz Reviw**


	4. The Dad Sweeps

Early in the morning, the Namikaze clan was especially lively. This was due to the family meeting that was occurring soon. After breakfast, everyone is headed towards the field in the middle of the mansion, gossiping mindlessly as they did.

"Did you hear? This time, not only did eldest uncle come, but third uncle came as well. Looks like this time they are all aiming for the family head seat."

"Heh, although the clan head is strong, his trash of a son certainly isn't. He was even personally kicked out of the Konoha Sect, totally letting down our Namikaze family name.

"Eldest uncle is always falling out with the clan head. He would surely use this chance to launch an attack. Who knows, the family head seat might have a new owner today."

Throughout the journey, everyone in the Namikaze clan was whispering non-stop. The crowd knew that after today, their clan would change forever.

Naruto and Minato peerlessly made their way to the field as well. Seeing Naruto safe and sound, countless people held gazes of malicious intent. Some of them were even thinking how this trash wasn't dead yet. But under Minato's deterrence, most of them did not dare to speak their mind.

"This trash sure is lucky to still be alive." A shrill voice suddenly screeched. This made everyone turn to look at the speaker.

It was an exceedingly arrogant young man; his name was Rin Namikaze. He is the son of Obito Namikaze, the third uncle of the Namikaze clan. Both Naruto and Rin are at the same age of fifteen. However, Rin's cultivation is at the sixth chakra condensation layer.

"So it was Rin. No wonder he dared to judge Naruto in ignorance."

When everyone saw third uncle, Obito and eldest uncle, Kakashi, walking together, they all knew that both of them came with ill intentions.

"Say that again." A cold glint flashed past Minato's eyes while he stared at Rin. This caused a flash of fear to flutter across Rin's face and he no longer dared to look at Minato directly.

"Second brother, you're getting more and more outrageous as the clan head. To think that the older generation is bullying the younger generation."

Kakashi mocked coldly.

"Ha. I, Minato, am still the family head. To think that Rin is so uneducated, how improper."

Minato responded indifferently.

"Second brother is so imposing. But I'd like to see how much longer you can keep that up." Obito said in a harsh tone.

"Your trash of a son was kicked out of Konoha Sect and had to be carried back home. He had completely thrown away the face of the Namikaze clan. How could people not gossip about it?"

"How much longer can I stay imposing? Obito, are you trying to say that I may soon lose my seat as clan head? Do you think you can get this seat? Are you even qualified?" Minato took one step forward and a cold chill started emitting from his body. Rin could only run and hide behind Obito as he felt his body turn ice-cold.

"Whether am I qualified or not, only the elders can have the final say. When did it become your turn?" Obito's face darkened. He did not expect Minato to be so overbearing today, so unlike his usual self.

"So you admitted it. I, Minato, am still currently the family head. For your son to curse my son to die in front of me, what sort of punishment does he deserve?"

Minato did not back off and the air became even heavier. The surrounding air began to vibrate and spark dangerously.

"Minato is no doubt a suitable clan head. He gives off a peerless aura of dignity. To think that he would be the one launching an attack on third uncle first."

The crowd looked over and held a hint of respect and admiration for Minato in their hearts. They had thought that Minato would passively deal with the attacks launched by third uncle and eldest uncle today.

"Minato, don't think that I am afraid of you."

Obito growled as he sent out a powerful heat wave, clashing head on with the electrified air. After two seconds, Obito backed off like a pussy but sneered to save some face.

"Second brother, the family meeting is starting soon. Could it be that you as the head of the family deem that not even the elders are worthy of your attention?"

In the Namikaze clan, the elders hold the highest authority. They exist only to appoint the next family head.

"Tsk." Minato gave a look of disdain toward Obito. The blond man withdrew his Chakra aura before peerlessly leaving together with Naruto.

A cold chill flashed past Obito's eyes as he watched the peerless pair of father and son leave.

'This time, your trash of a son was lucky to still be alive. But next time, he would not be so lucky.'

Obtio thought; his oldest son, Deadmeat Namikaze was an outstanding disciple of Konoha's Outer Sect and it would only be a matter of time before he gets promoted to be an inner court disciple. Even if he is just an inner court junior, as the son's status grows, so does the father's. At that point of time, his position in the family would naturally go up as well. It would be to the point where a mere family head would not be able to reach.

On the other hand, Kakashi's daughter is even more talented. She had already joined the inner court of the Detritus Sect; her future is bright and limitless. Within the three brothers, only Minato's son possessed poor talent and is known as trash. This was what Kakashi and Obito were relying on. Right now the elders have a much better impression of them and this is something Minato can't influence.

Four to five hundred people of the Namikaze clan had gathered in the field. In the middle of the field, there was a green stone platform. Upon it sat the elders.

"Elders, a few days ago, it was an honor for the people of the Konoha Sect to have come to our house. However, it was to actually send back to us a half dead trash, completely throwing away the face of our family. Therefore, I suggest disowning Naruto from the family. He does not have the qualifications to be a part of the Namikaze clan.

Obito stood up and respectfully faced the elders while directly launching his verbal attack.

"You're actually so blunt to go straight to the point. But, I the family head have yet to say anything. When did it become your turn to talk? Go back to your position."

Minato clearly understood Obito's goals. He continued peerlessly watching his two treacherous brothers with the eyes of a hawk.

"Second brother, what you said is not right. Although you might be the family head, but third brother is also considered a member of the family. He was just thinking about the family. Your trash of a son had really completely thrown away the face of our family and should be expelled."

Kakashi's overbearing voice suddenly rebuffed.

"Naruto is my son; I will discipline him myself. It is it related to the clansmen and it is certainly not up to you. Kakashi, I know that you have been eyeing my seat. How about this? Today, you and I would have a duel. If you win, I will leave the family with my son. However, if you lose… you better shut the fuck up."

"Oooooo snap! He called him out!"

Gasped the crowd.

Minato stood up and walked directly to the middle of the platform, emitting strong chakra waves. The taunt in his eyes left Kakashi no choice but to fight

Naruto looked at his father with peerlessly respectful eyes. The strong are aggressive, and only the strong will be respected. Only the strong have the right to speak. The young man also wanted to make the other party shut the fuck up with his own strength.

"I only fear that you are inadequate." Anger surged inside Kakashi as walked towards the platform and stood opposite Minato.

All the elders remained silent. In fact, they were happy that this situation occurred. If Minato could not even win against Kakashi, along with the fact that he has a trash for a son, the family head seat would naturally change today.

"I would like to experience the source of your confidence." Kakashi sneered only to see Minato ignoring him. The air around the stage started started to heat up. Hundreds of people in the audience could feel the sparks of tension stinging their skin.

The fight began when Kakashi started to unleash his own spirit: a lightning gauntlet. Naruto's gaze filled with hatred as he saw how similar it was to the Chidori, and he swore to cripple his eldest uncle someday.

Before Kakashi could electrify his gauntlet, Minato instantly appeared before him in a yellow flash. Kakashi felt Minato's fist punch his face before he actually saw it.

"Boom!"

The force behind Minato's punch made Kakashi fly out of the platform. Blood spouted out of Kakashi's mouth before he fell heavily onto the ground, his right cheek swelling like a rotten tomato.

All the elders stood up and were shocked with the scene in front of their eyes. Kakashi had unexpectedly collapsed with only one blow, and Minato hadn't even used his martial spirit.

The people of the Namikaze clan were all dazed. This was the first time they saw such a domineering Minato. Kakashi was far, far beneath him.

Kakashi spouted out another mouthful of blood and looked at Minato with a cloudy look. Minato couldn't care less. He could guess that Naruto's coma was undoubtedly related to his two brothers. Since they wanted to kill his son, there was no need for Minato to take their brotherhood into account.

"Elders, please continue with the family meeting." Minato paid his respects to the elders before returning to his seat as if nothing had happened.

"Minato, as the family head, your cultivation had improved and you have set a good example. The purpose of this meeting had been reached. Everyone is free to go." Great elder gave a small smile. To continue the family meeting now would be meaningless.

"Great elder, if that's the case, I will retire first."

Minato peerlessly stood up with Naruto to leave.

"Minato, I would like to see how much long you can protect this trash." Said Obito coldly at the side.

"That's right. Trash, the disgrace of my Namikaze clan." Rin echoed. However, as he saw Minato's eyes sweep past him, he quickly shut his mouth.

"Naruto, Let's go."

Minato didn't want to bother with them. However, Naruto peerlessly did not go. Instead, he turned around and started righteously walking towards Rin. This scene made the people of the Namikaze clan confused as they didn't know what Naruto was thinking.

Minato was also looking at his peerless son in surprise, only to see Naruto righteously walking in front of Rin before saying:

"Rin, you keep blabbering that I am trash. I would like to peerlessly ask you, if one day you find out that you're worse than me, how humiliated would you be?"

"You're dreaming. How could trash like you be compared to me?" Rin did not expect Naruto, a trash, to say those words to him and felt a sense of righteous oppression in his heart.

Naruto eyes flashed. He chuckled before indifferently saying:

"Rin, I, Naruto, challenge you to a duel."


	5. Peerless Hero Embarks on His Journey

When Naruto peerlessly finished speaking, the whole field had quietened down.

Naruto peerlessly took the initiative to issue Rin a challenge?

Even Minato was stunned and looked at his peerless son in surprise. The elders on top of the platform who were preparing to leave, sat back down and looked at Naruto with great interest.

Obito gave a cold smile yet his heart at this moment was suppressing his anger. He did not expect that the trash would take the initiative to fight his son.

"Rin, accept the challenge." Obito's gaze held an intense look as his eyes fell upon Rin.

Rin looked at Naruto and felt peerlessly insulted. In the family, his talent could only be considered ordinary. It was only in front of Naruto could find his pride and raise his head high up. Thus, every time he saw Naruto, he was more than happy to taunt him a few times. But right now, it was exactly this trash of the young generation that actually dared to challenge him, causing his face to darken.

"I will stop if you can receive three of my moves." Rin said while walking out. He planned to defeat Naruto in the most humiliating way to let him understand how much of a trash he is.

"If you can receive one of my peerless punches, it will be considered my defeat." Naruto peerlessly shook his head and indifferently said. He peerlessly made it sound as if Rin would not be able to receive even one of Naruto's punches, causing his complexion to turn gloomy instantly.

The crowd was stunned and could only look at Naruto speechlessly. This fellow must have gone mad. To think he would actually say something so boastful.

"No matter how you spin it, a trash is still a trash." Rin sneered.

Naruto was peerlessly unwilling to waste any more time with idle talk. He merely righteously raised one fist.

"One punch?" Rin eyes flashed cruelly and he did not move to evade. Instead, he raised his own fist. He wanted to let Naruto clearly understand the difference between them-

POW!

Before Rin could complete that thought, the thick sound of a violent flesh on flesh impact suddenly filled the air.

Naruto had peerlessly disappeared in a yellow blur, reappearing with one righteous fist sinking into Rin's right cheek.

"Pu!"

With a groan, Rin's body flew out. Everyone was dumbfounded. This scene was exactly the same as the fight between Minato and Kakashi previously. Rin, without the slightest resistance was sent flying with only a single punch.

Obito stood up and stared dumbly at Rin who was lying on the ground, holding his hideously swelling right cheek.

"How could, how could this be possible…" Rin was as shocked as Obito and unable to accept the cruel reality.

When the crowd heard Rin's words, they remembered what Naruto had said previously. "Rin, you keep blabbering that I am trash. I would like to peerlessly ask you, if one day you find out that you're worse than me, how humiliated would you be?"

The present scene had without doubt proved Naruto's peerlessly proud words.

"This is the trash clan heir of our clan?"

Looking at Naruto, everyone in the audience knew that to be able to send Rin flying with one punch, he would at least need to also be at the sixth chakra condensation layer. Did that mean he had broken through the fifth? However, what they all didn't know was that even though both were of the sixth chakra condensation layer, Naruto had Sage Mode, which vastly increased his power.

"You keep blabbering that I am trash. Now that you can't even receive one of my punches, where does that leave you?" Naruto said ironically and righteously looked at Rin with a vicious look in his eyes. To him, this wasn't enough. To those who didn't treat him with respect, Naruto swore to _cripple_ them. But now wasn't the right time or place. If getting framed in his previous world taught him anything, it was how important the right time and place could be.

Raising his head, Naruto righteously looked over to Obito and said,

"And you. You're a senior yet you keep saying the word trash all the time. Now, your son has been defeated by me with just one punch. You're always saying that I am a piece of trash, now won't you have to say that your son is a piece of trash as well?"

"You're only at the sixth chakra condensation layer. Does this insignificant strength allow you to be so arrogant here?"

Obito rebuked with a hideously ugly sneer.

"I'm not being arrogant here. I am just peerlessly returning the crap you and your son had pulled on me." Naruto was peerlessly unwilling to say anything more. He righteously turned to leave and said:

"If you shame others, others will shame you!"

"If you shame others, others will shame you!" Minato whispered softly and lights flashed past his smiling eyes. His own son had really changed. To think he was capable of being so peerlessly philosophical.

Naruto peerlessly returned to his room in the courtyard and began peerlessly practicing again. Although he had conquered and passed the fifth chakra condensation layer, it was not enough for him. Deadmeat Namikaze, who had beaten him up and threw him out of the sect doors, is naturally more talented compared to Rin. And he was currently in the eighth chakra condensation layer.

In addition, there are also Kakashi's children. Their talent can be said to be several times higher as compared to Rin. Especially Kakashi's daughter, Bitch Namikaze. It has been said that she had already reached the ninth chakra condensation layer.

In three more months, the annual clan meeting would be held. At that time, everyone in the Namikaze clan, even those who are training in various sects would come back. If he does not increase his peerless cultivation rapidly, it would be him who would be peerlessly humiliated.

Cultivation is endless. Time passes the fastest when a Naruto peerlessly practiced. Apparently in this world, when cultivating in general, not eating or drinking for even periods as long as ten days is fine. This world's nature energy is no doubt the most peerlessly purest and strongest Naruto had ever seen.

Two peerless days had passed and Naruto finally stepped out of his room. He slowly exhaled a long, peerless breath. He had peerlessly reached the boundaries of the sixth chakra condensation layer and would be able to reach the seventh chakra condensation layer very soon. He righteously grinned with malice.

"Time to take out the trash."

It was nighttime, the perfect time. Naruto peerlessly sneaked around with his ninja skills. With perception of sage mode, it didn't take long before he found Rin practicing all alone in one of the Namikaze clan's training grounds, wielding his martial spirit, which took on the form of a bell.

Upon seeing Naruto, Rin smiled evilly,

"Just as well that you're here, trash. I was gonna go find you anyways. I don't know what sort of foul methods to cheat a win last time, but this time, I'll completely destroy you here and now with my martial spirit. There's no way you and your trash spirit can do anything."

"Hmph. We'll see." Said Naruto peerlessly, twirling his mop in anticipation. Rin's bell chimed, sending a chakra wave attack. Naruto peerlessly smacked that shit aside with a single swing of his wooden tool, and swatted the bell out Rin's hand in the next.

"What?! Impossib-"

Rin began to shrilly scream, before being cut off by a mop. Naruto peerlessly kicked Rin down, and righteously thrusted his wooden shaft deeper down Rin's mouth.

"Yes...Yes!" Naruto righteously exclaimed in ecstasy, feeling Rin's cultivation flowing into him through the mop. He righteously stomped on Rin's stomach, causing the Namikaze clan member to throw up onto the wooden shaft, as well as some chakra.

After he could no longer peerlessly absorb any more of Rin's chakra, Naruto finally paid attention to how Rin's face contorted in pain.

"Hideous. Allow me to peerlessly clean that up."

The clan heir pulled the tip of his mop from Rin's mouth and began righteously swabbing the prone man's face, covering it with Rin's own digusting vomit until no facial features could be seen.

"Heh, who's the trash now?"

Naruto righteously sneered at the unconscious and cultivationless Rin before peerlessly leaving.

Quickening his pace, Naruto righteously walked toward his father's room. It was now time to peerlessly leave.

"Naruto, isn't it ok to practice at home. Why must you return back to the sect?" Minato was worried when he heard Naruto said that he wanted to return to the sect. Minato still beared a grudge in regards to the previous incident and was unable to let it go.

"Listen dad, some things are inevitable. If I hide at home to practice, you'll always be sheltering me. How would I be able to progress then?" Naruto's eyes showed peerless determination. The sect's strength is much greater compared to the Namikaze clan. There are strong martial techniques as well as intense competition in the sect. Only by facing such peerless adversity would he be able to grow even faster.

Seeing the peerless stubbornness in Naruto's eyes, Minato sighed in his heart. His son has really grown up. It is true that staying at home to practice and staying under his shelter is cowardly. It would be impossible to become truly powerful that way. However, from his point of view, he is unwilling due to his parental love towards Naruto.

"Since you insist on returning back to the sect, as your father, I will not stop you. But please, promise you'll be safe" said Minato worriedly.

"Don't sweat it dad. I will practice hard and have them all suck my peerlessly long hard wooden shaft." Naruto's peerless speech held a strong sense of self-confidence. With his method of cultivating both body and spirit, the fact that he had twin spirits, and his peerlessly determined soul, he had no reason that he would not be worse off as compared to those so-called "geniuses".

Naruto did not bring anything much, only a horse, a bag of dry food as well as some pocket change.

"Smell ya later." Outside of the city of Fire, Naruto peerlessly looked back at his father as he said his farewells.

"Ah. Be careful." Minato nodded.

In the endless vast land, Naruto continued to peerlessly ride his horse. Galloping between heaven and earth, a surge of peerless pride and ambitions bloomed in his heart. As a jinchuriki, a mere tool chained to Konohagakure in the past, he did not expect that in this life, he would have the chance to righteously ride on a horse and travel through the world freely.

What a wild and peerless life he will now have!

Naruto Uzumaki was fated to be extraordinary, and in this life, he was destined to live even more peerlessly imposingly!


	6. Righteously Torturing Trash

Ten thousand miles separated the City of Fire from the Konoha sect, and it took Naruto ten peerless days to arrive.

However, during these ten peerless days, Naruto didn't waste any time. He peerlessly had continued cultivating and reached the seventh chakra condensation layer.

The Konoha sect was located in a mountain chain called Hokage Mountain. Hokage Mountain wasn't really the biggest mountain in that mountain chain but it covered such a big area that it was easily visible from the distant sky. Hokage Mountain even looked like a city when looked down upon from the heavens. It was surrounded by eight mountains which, unlike Hokage Mountain, seemed to rise into the sky as if reaching for the heavens. The Mystical beauty of this mountain owes itself to Nature energy, it provides a great luck and destiny.

As Naruto peerlessly moved closer….

"Halt! Come down off that horse!" two mountain guards, A and Abiru, said quite coldly while giving Naruto a mocking smile. These two guards were also Konoha Sect's disciples.

Naruto righteously looked at them in a disdainful way. Meanwhile, another disciple riding a horse rode past and continued on towards the mountain. Naruto pointed at him:

"How come you're letting that guy in and not me?".

"Hmph", one of them, Abiru, smiled expressing mocking ridicule:

"how can you compare yourself with normal disciples? You almost got killed before, you piece of trash".

So it was only a matter of power and status. Naruto flashed a peerless smile. These mountain guards, even though they belonged to the Konoha sect, were only there for decoration. Their level was so weak. However, if someone wanted to come in, they must pass the mountain guards. Even though their job wasn't that important, they had the power to prevent normal scrubs people from getting in. Powerful disciples like the one who previously rode past didn't have to tell them anything.

"The weak must be peerlessly bullied and humiliated", Naruto said while smiling sarcastically. He didn't come down off the horse's back, he just pulled on the reins. His horse neighed and reared back.

"How dare you, you piece of trash!", yelled the two guards at the same time. Naruto merely took out his trusty mop and peerlessly swept it in an arc, creating a shock wave which struck the guards. The peerlessly sudden extremely powerful burst of air struck them so violently that it knocked them flat on their back. They felt it somehow peerlessly suppress their measly cultivation.

"You called me trash, but it is you who are the true trash", Naruto peerlessly said as he approached them. Only those who were powerful had the possibility to express themselves. The two guards struggled back to their feet, gasping and wiping the blood from the corner of their lips. They trembled and their insides turned green in regret. They regretted provoking Naruto, but there wasn't anything they could do about it now. Unfortunately, there is no medicine for regret in this world.

Naruto turned to A and began peerlessly pressing the wet tip of his mop against the buff man's cheek. A didn't dare resist because he was a pussy. He knew that Naruto was way more powerful than him.

"Who's the trash now, huh? Who is it?"

"Me-"

Before A could say any further, Naruto already had peerlessly stuffed his mouth full of mop. He then peerlessly gave his wooden shaft a twist for good measure.

"Ah ah ah, trash can't speak."

Naruto peerlessly absorbed A's measly cultivation in an instant, causing the buff man to collapse unconsciously in an instant. Naruto then peerlessly turned to the other mountain guard, causing Abiru to shiver in fear and revulsion. The Namikaze clan heir held out his thick wooden shaft, the tip soaked with A's saliva.

"Suck it trash."

Abiru immediately sank down to grovel.

"Peerless Naruto-sama, please spare me blah blah blah….."

The guard continued to pitifully beg. Naruto gave the man a peerless stare full of scorn.

"Trash like you don't deserve to live."

He righteously thrusted his mop forward with all the power behind his cultivation base. The wooden shaft hit Abiru's babbling mouth, shattering his teeth and gums. His jaw was struck so hard it was left barely hanging on by a few sinews of muscle. The mop continued further, piercing through the back of the man's neck. There was a spray of red, as well as a few teeth falling to the floor.

Naruto simply left the mop in place and peerlessly walked away into the sect.

"Grghgh…."

Abiru gurgled, the life fading from his eyes as he hit the ground facefirst. A piece of trash was still more powerful than them, no wonder they were only fit to be mountain guards. After the mop, now stained in red, finished absorbing the rest of the dead guard's cultivation base, it naturally disappeared back to Naruto's consciousness.

Within the Konoha sect, if 15-16 year-old teenagers had reached the sixth or seventh layer on the path of cultivation, their talent was defined as average. Those who had reached the eighth layer were considered as outstanding geniuses and everybody within the Konoha sect would show them admiration. As for 15-16 year-old ones who reached the Chakra Foundation Establishment layer, their power would be acknowledged in the entire nation.

Unlike these geniuses, if a 15 year-old doesn't make any progress within the Chakra layers, they will be looked down by the others. Naruto's level used to be so peerlessly low that the others called him "piece of trash". He was bullied by other people and they all considered him to be worthless trash.

The fact that Naruto peerlessly had come back to the Konoha sect spread very quickly amongst the sect's disciples. Naruto was infamous in the Konoha sect as trashiest of the trash.

Naruto, while peerlessly walking within the sect's territory noticed people were staring at him; all of them had different expressions on their face. He peerlessly turned a deaf ear to what was happening. Moving forward within the Konoha sect, he walked over the Konoha armory.

The Konoha armory was a place within the sect where disciples were provided with various martial cultivation techniques and martial skills. Every day, many disciples would go to the Konoha armory to practice. Today was no exception and the armory was filled with disciples.

Suddenly,

"Naruto",

Naruto stopped peerlessly walking when he heard a voice. He peerlessly looked around him and shortly after noticed a teenager whose face looked quite cold.

"You're quite resilient, it seems you haven't died yet". The teenager was Deadmeat Namikaze. He was the culprit who tried to murder Naruto last time they had seen each other, Obito's eldest son.

Naruto peerlessly gave him a quick glance and smiled mockingly. Deadmeat Namikaze had only reached the eighth Chakra layer. While Naruto was at the seventh Chakra Layer, he had also had his peerless bodily cultivation and sage mode. He wasn't inferior to Deadmeat Namikaze whatsoever.

Although inwardly Naruto righteously seethed in hatred at the sight of Deadmeat, a peerlessly quick glance at the many passerbys told him that now wasn't the right time for revenge. He righteously ignored Deadmeat Namikaze and immediately entered the Konoha Armory. He was very interested in what martial skills had to offer, and how different they were compared to his jutsu.

"Next time, I will definitely kill you and send you home to your father to bury" Deadmeat Namikaze said furious to see that Naruto was righteously ignoring him, his eyes were like piercing daggers as he stared at Naruto.

In front of the Konoha Armory, there was an old man sitting. That old man was staring absent minded at the horizon.

"Elder", Naruto righteously bowed to greet the old man. He was the only one there to protect the armory. The Konoha Armory was a very important place but the old man guarding it didn't look like he was that important.

The old man's expression suddenly changed and he started to pay attention. He was quite surprised to see Naruto peerlessly acknowledge him. A short moment after, he started nodding his head which expressed how pleasantly surprised he was,

"Seventh Chakra Layer, you can only choose and practice skills introduced on the first floor, at most two skills."

"I understand", Naruto peerlessly replied. The Konoha Armory was divided into three floors, students of a lower level didn't have access to the same resources as their fellow disciples of a higher level. The latter had a card to access these higher-level resources. Thus, lower-level disciples could only access resources on the first floor.

The resources available on the first floor are all yellow-level skills and methods. However, there is a huge amount of them. It is thus possible to find skills and methods which are the most suitable for one's self. They are Konoha sect's basic skills and methods.

"Seven-Tyrant Fist, One Tyrannical Fist – Seven lethal strikes, skill suitable for those who possess compatible the martial spirit".

"Hurricane blade, Transform the air itself into a weapon and launch multiple wind blades, skill suitable for people who have the air spirit".

"Rampaging Ox, yellow level top grade martial arts skill, skill suitable for beast spirits".

"Sword unsheathing skill, sword unsheathing is a skill which kills at lightning speed, a fast one-hit kill, suitable for people who possess a sword spirit".

"Moonlight feather skill, mastering this skill shrouds the presence of the user. Targets would only see your shadow and their own death."

….

After peerlessly reading through a bit more Naruto could only say,

"These all sound peerlessly cool, I can't just take one!"

Forming a handseal, he whispered,

"Shadow clone Jutsu."

It was one of the pitifully few jutsu he knew, and by far the one he used the most. Numerous doppelgangers appeared in a cloud of smoke, and Naruto peerlessly directed them into copying down all these skills. Of course, he 'officially' checked out a few books as to not peerlessly arouse suspicion. He peerlessly went back to the elder.

"Sword unsheathing?", whispered the old man, and went on: "Young man, sword unsheathing… it's the first time that it is picked up by someone. Nonetheless, you need to know that if someone has already unsheathed their sword and you still haven't unsheathed yours, if your speed is slower than that of your opponent, the outcome is obvious, you are doomed. One can say that this skill is very powerful but it requires a high level of achievement, you must be quicker than any opponent and only then, you will be able to kill them in one hit".

"I understand", Naruto knew the elder was righteously showing kindness in making him aware of the weakness. If someone were too slow to unsheathe their sword, then killing in one hit would be impossible and that meant putting yourself in a critical and dangerous situation.

"You clearly understand the implications, then that's a good thing. If you cannot successfully kill in one hit, Moonlight Feather is an excellent movement skill for escaping". The old man stopped talking and checked out Naruto's books. Furthermore, books borrowed from the Konoha Armory had to be returned within one month. Borrowing them for more than a month would influence other Konoha sect members' training as they would be unable to borrow them as well. However, there was never a time limit on copies or anything.

"Thank you, Elder, thank you for guiding me", Naruto peerlessly picked up the books and politely thanked the old man showing him gratitude, but was inwardly smirking inside.

The old man smiled while nodding his head. He suddenly handed over a flexible sword,

"You can use this sword as a belt because it is very soft, this sword is of no use here anyway, you can take it and have fun."

Before Naruto could peerlessly say thanks,

"Don't mention it, no need to thank me so many times. Go and train!"

The old man noticed that Naruto wanted to peerlessly thank him again and waved goodbye to him. Naruto peerlessly scratched his head not knowing what to say. He peerlessly took a closer look at the sword.

Sword unsheathing combined with wearing the sword as a belt would enable you to attack someone by surprise and kill them in one swift motion.

Naruto righteously nodded, gave the old man a genuine smile, and left.

"It's been a long while since I've seen such an interesting young man" whispered the old man to himself. Immediately after that, the old man got back into his initial position staring at the horizon seemingly lost in thought.

These days, young people were concerned with training to improve their actual strength, but more and more did it impulsively while forgetting and neglecting the traditional foundations of martial skills.

* * *

 **REviiiiiiiiiiiiiieewsssss**


	7. A Peerlessly Righteous Beating

The Konoha sect was surrounded by eight mountain peaks. Each of these mountains was connected with each other in perfect harmony. Konoha sect's disciples could thus easily go to these high-altitude mountain peaks. These mountains, which made the region a blessed heaven, were filled with caves where disciples could go and concentrate on their training in peace. These mountains were extraordinarily high and covered a vast area. Going to these mountains was therefore an easy way to find peace and tranquility for cultivation.

Naruto was peerlessly walking over a precipice decorated by overhanging rocks. He was peerlessly surrounded by perilous cliffs and precipices. When looking around him, he could see a boundless sea of clouds. Such a sight would make anyone feel carefree, relaxed and joyful.

However, Naruto did not have the heart to enjoy the sight. He had been uninterruptedly practicing all the martial skills he had 'borrowed' over and over again.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Naruto had already been training for nine days. His training resulted in giant craters everywhere and massive cracks in the ground. It looked like a natural disaster.

Naruto was dripping with sweat because he had been training every day from morning to evening. Uninterrupted practice was the only way to increase his strength. Persistently repeating the movements required a tenacious and incomparable willpower and determination. That was the only way to become stronger on the path of cultivation. Naruto hadn't forgotten his previous life. He couldn't forget. Although that world was filled with lofty sentiments and righteous ardor, one also had to go through hardships in that world. Being weak and lacking power could lead to getting killed. Weak and powerless, that sounded like what Naruto was when he almost got killed by Deadmeat Namikaze.

Naruto was currently peerlessly training his gavel spirit, trying to figure out what it could do. He then stopped practicing the skill for a moment and recalled his spirit back into his body.

The spirit was the cultivator's soul and it had to be cherished, unceasingly using it consumed one's vital essence too much.

The sun which was once high in the sky was now sinking into the horizon. Naruto rested for a while looking at the sea of clouds making wave-like motions. On his face was a resplendent smile

He then suddenly unsheathed his new sword and held it forward; watching the dark red light from the sunset slowly move down the sword, imagining it as blood flowing endlessly. He felt like a god looking down upon creation. This place gave him a view of the surrounding mountains and the aura he was currently emitting was one of strength with a ruthless coldness beneath. "It's about time to find a cave to practice."

Naruto rested for a while, then got up and walked over to the mountains.

It wasn't long until Naruto found a few caves for cultivation. They were always occupied by other people though. Then, Naruto arrived in a valley where a mountain stream was flowing. He decided to walk along the mountain stream when something drew his attention and made him stop walking.

"A ray of sunlight between these mountains!"

Before him were two peaks. The middle of these two peaks looked like the marks he left when hitting rocks with his sword. It looked very narrow in between as if the path could only accommodate two people walking side-by-side. The path looked as narrow as the ray of sunlight.

"I wonder what's over there?"

Naruto peerlessly thought to himself, unknowingly setting up an encounter flag. He then peerlessly moved closer with curiosity. It seemed that the mountain stream and the ray of sunlight came from the same place.

At a distant place, two disciples saw Naruto move towards that ray of sunlight. They couldn't help but laugh at him and criticize him:

"That piece of trash is not very lucky, he doesn't seem to know that is the place where our senior sister Tenten trains. It is quite surprising that he dares go in there."

"Tenten's strength is incomparable to ours. She is far stronger than we are, far stronger than almost all of our fellow disciples, a _true_ genius. Senior Sister is the only correct way of addressing a genius such as her".

Although the two disciples were whispering out of normal earshot, Naruto's peerless sage mode made it so he heard every word.

"Greetings fellow disciples!" Naruto peerlessly called out to them. "I couldn't help but hear you talking about a genius sister of ours. I am merely a disciple with an average cultivation of the seventh layer. Are you saying this senior sister is stronger than me?"

"Um?" The disciple was a bit confused by Naruto's oddly phrased questioning, but he thought a bit before nodding and beginning to answer. "Indeed, senior sister's cultivation is-"

Suddenly Naruto was there, right in front of them. They gasped and stepped back.

" **H** O **W** D **AR** E **YOU JUD** GE **ME IN IGN** O **RA** N **CE** "

Naruto's arm, grasping his mop, had shot out in a blur.

CRACK!

Naruto's mop had already peerlessly pierced through both of their skulls like a shish kabob, immediately draining their chakra, raining down blood and brain matter onto his clothing.

"Looks like I need a bath."

Naruto said as he peerlessly looked down, noticing his red and pink stained clothing. With a peerless flick of the wrist, Naruto flung the corpses of the trash off his peerless mop in one sweep as he left.

* * *

Naruto had already peerlessly walked several hundred meters into the area where the ray of sunlight was coming from and finally arrived. Before his peerless eyes opened up a wide panorama. That place was one of exceptional charm and was extremely vast. On the left was a gigantic lake out of which silk-like hot steam was evaporating. It surprisingly seemed to be a natural hot spring.

"It's such a nice place, I could have my bath here." Naruto's clothes were stained with blood which stuck to his skin, as well as being flecked with bits of brain. He took off his top and directly jumped into the natural hot spring.

"So comfortable!" Naruto was filled with peerless happiness when he suddenly heard a noise coming from somewhere in the water. Suddenly, he saw a girl's head come out of the water. Her hair looked very soft. It was a 15-16 year-old young girl. She had arched eyebrows and a delicate oval face. She was very beautiful. In this world, female cultivators were very beautiful because they cultivated purer bodies. She was a charming natural beauty and certainly didn't need any makeup.

Nonetheless, that young girl's eyes didn't make her look very amicable. Her eyes were filled with flames of anger. Tenten was holding her breath and practicing in the water. She was very surprised to see another Konoha sect's disciple. Even more she couldn't stand seeing him without his top in the water where she practiced every day.

Naruto merely gave her a peerless stare, his expression as if everything was natural.

Throughout this staring contest, Tenten's expression hadn't changed, and she grew more and more furious. Who didn't know this was Tenten's training place after all? Who didn't know the sunray mountain was Tenten's? That pervert must have willingly come with the intention of seducing her.

"What do you think you're doing in my hot spring, pervert?" Tenten said with a cold and detached voice.

"What do you think?" said Naruto, looking at her angrily, his mop instantly in his hand. How dare this peerlessly foolish fool ignorantly judge him to be a pervert.

Tenten looked surprised that Naruto had whipped out his spirit, as well as the spirit's appearance itself. She proceeded to call upon her own martial spirit of bow and arro-

SMACK!

But it was too late. Naruto already had peerlessly preemptively struck first. His long, hard wooden shaft peerlessly struck Tenten's face, and continued to strike it, disorienting her.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Tenten's lovely cheeks grew more and more red and swollen from Naruto's wooden shaft.

"You have ignorantly judged this hot spring as yours, you have ignorantly judged me, and you have ignorantly intended to kill me."

Naruto said in between righteous strikes.

Tenten stood out from her Konoha sect's fellow disciples and was considered to be out of the ordinary, to be an outstanding disciple. She had reached the ninth Chakra Layer. Using her arrow spirit, her strength could pierce through diamonds. But in front Naruto's peerlessness, none of that mattered.

Tenten could feel her strength waning with each peerless strike from that mop. She felt death quickly approaching.

"Are you going to….kill me?"

She wheezed. Naruto suddenly stopped his peerlessly righteous beating.

"No. I am….not like you. I do not judge others in ignorance and subsequently kill them. I am a diligent and hard-working good guy."

He turned around and peerlessly walked away, all the while staring at her through the corner of his eye.

"Do not judge others in ignorance within my presence.

Those who think to harm someone should be ready to be harmed.

Those who are open and respectful shall receive my kindness and respect.

Those who plot against me are seeking their own death.

This is true, for I am death… I am Naruto Uzumaki."

As Tenten watched Naruto's peerlessly departing back, her heart began to pound for some peerless reason, her face flushing crimson and her breath speeding up.


	8. Peerlessly Encountering Beasts

Naruto continued his peerless walk, his head filled with introspective thoughts. He was thinking about how the strong controlled the world and dominated the weak. He could see from this encounter that in this world, those with power or thought they had it have no regard for human life. Indeed, if they felt like killing, then they would just kill, provided they were strong enough.

He then peerlessly thought about his encounter with Tenten, recalling her beautiful face.

"She had an arrow spirit, which meant that she has the ability to track people and engage in a battle with them using long range attacks while keeping her distance. But in the case of a close fight, I certainly am capable of killing her in one hit. Good thing I struck first."

He peerlessly went and picked up a piece of wood and began making a fire to hang his clothes to dry, he was still soaking from the hot spring.

Not so far away from Naruto appeared four shadows. All of them must have been Konoha sect's disciples.

"Over there is someone, we should invite him to join us and come along. The more powerful people who join us, the better" said one of them who was wearing light green robes.

"But you don't know just how powerful he is, right?" said a tall, imposing disciple. Nobody, however, opposed the idea.

The group of four people was composed of 3 men and 1 girl. While they were walking and approaching Naruto, the girl noticed Naruto's topless body. She couldn't help but blush. "Hello, can you put your clothes on?" she said to him in a shy voice.

Naruto peerlessly looked at the young girl's eyes. Although she wasn't as beautiful as Tenten, her face was delicate and pretty. Her skin looked soft and beautiful. In her previous life, she had definitely been a beautiful girl but Naruto though that girls in that world were much more beautiful that in the previous world because they walked on the path of Cultivation.

"Ok" said Naruto cooperatively. Naruto was a peerlessly easy-going person and therefore quickly agreed. Getting along with him was no peerlessly hard task.

"So what's the deal? What do you guys want?" asked Naruto while peerlessly putting his clothes on.

"Alright, the situation is as such, we want to go to the Black Wind Mountain and attack some ferocious wild beasts. We'd like to invite you to come with us in which we case we would equally share precious collected items. Are you interested?" explained the young man wearing light green robes.

Black Wind Mountain was located northwards of the Hokage Mountain in the Wild Beast forest. It was extremely vast. Some disciples conjectured that the Black Wind Mountain was much vaster than the entire Hokage Mountain chain. When the Konoha sect had chosen to settle in the Hokage Mountain, they had probably thought of the fact that the Black Wind Mountain was near. After all, wasn't it a perfect place for Cultivators to challenge themselves and test their own strength and abilities? Indeed, hunting and killing ferocious wild beasts enabled them to gather useful items while training and improving their life and death experiences at the same time.

"Ok, I accept." said Naruto peerlessly without overthinking his answer. He really wanted to go with them and get peerlessly stronger, by the quickest possible route.

"Awesome! That way, we are now five peeps. If we run into level nine ferocious wild beasts, it won't be a big deal."

The young girl was obviously happy that Naruto had agreed to join them. The strongest Cultivator of the group was a young male disciple wearing white robes, who wasn't very talkative. He had reached the eighth Chakra Layer. The other three had reached the seventh Chakra Layer. They, including Naruto, were all Konoha sect's disciples. The three others had reached the seventh Chakra Layer, just like Naruto. Therefore, they had at least some talent, unlike his former self.

Ferocious wild beasts are divided into nine levels compared to the nine Chakra Layers. Therefore, they all hoped not to encounter a level nine ferocious wild beast, or even stronger, which would put them in a risky and dangerous situation.

"Younger brother, that guy there is my fellow disciple Rock Lee. The girl there is my fellow disciple UselessFemale… and the guy there is my fellow disciple Mizuki, he is also the strongest Cultivator in our group."

Explained the young man in light green robes, who then introduced himself as Kagura. The big and tall young man, called Rock Lee, and the young girl, called UselessFemale, gave a brief smile to Naruto. The toughest of them, the young man wearing white robes, looked at Naruto in an apathetic, nonchalant and indifferent way.

"My name is Naruto."

Naruto peerlessly said while smiling.

"Naruto the piece of trash."

Mizuki said in recognition. These were the first words he had said since their encounter. Naruto peerlessly gave him a sarcastic smile in response.

"UselessFemale, my dear junior sister, it looks like we've been wasting our time. Dragging him around will be an absolute burden."

Mizuki said arrogantly. The other three had obviously already heard Naruto's name before. There are many Konoha sect's disciples and even though they may never have met Naruto, they have all heard his name.

Naruto frowned. The three others, considering the awkward situation, looked embarrassed.

"Naruto, younger brother, Mizuki is a talented man of high abilities. He has reached the eighth Chakra Layer on the way of Cultivation. It is hard for him to put his arrogance aside. Don't lower yourself to his level. Act as if you hadn't heard him, just ignore his remark. We are here because we want to get together."

The tall and young man, called Rock Lee, comforted Naruto, against all expectations. He spoke honestly without being afraid of revealing his feelings.

"Exactly, my senior fellow is right!" said both Kagura and UselessFemale approving their fellow disciple's words. The young man wearing white clothes, Mizuki, eventually groaned yet said nothing.

Naruto saw the three others were sincere which comforted his feelings. He also didn't refuse to join them. Thus, the five of them left and started walking over to the mountains. They eventually arrived at the Black Wind Mountain.

"Naruto, the Black Wind Mountain covers an extremely vast area. I am afraid only Konoha sect's teachers and most experienced Cultivators really know how big it is. We should always stay on the outer edges.

Naruto peerlessly nodded. He knew from the beginning that Rock Lee was a man of wise words and didn't intend to disagree with him whatsoever.

The Black Wind Mountain's foliage was dense, filled with grass, trees, thistles and thorns. Its trees were very thick and dense which allowed for adequate places to hide. It was also a small heaven for ferocious wild beasts.

"Level five breeze wolf, catch him!" said Rock Lee suddenly. A pair of shiny eyes could be seen inside a shrub.

Kagura pulled out his sword from his back. His sword had the color of the moon. It looked like silver mercury was flowing out of it onto the ground.

"Tshhh!" a light sound was emitted by the Kagura's sword as he struck the breeze wolf's head. He had killed it in one hit.

"Breeze wolf… killed with ease." Said Rock Lee while laughing cheerfully. Rock Lee went to help Kagura to pick up useful items the level five ferocious wild beast contained.

"Level five ferocious wild beast… that's all." Said the white robed and arrogant Mizuki, in a disdainful and apathetic tone.

Naruto peerlessly shook his head when he heard these words. Mizuki had only reached the eighth Chakra Layer… Although he was more than an ordinary Cultivator which did make him talented, he didn't count as a genius of an extraordinary level. Being arrogant and considering everything and everyone as worthless and inferior didn't suit his limited success.

They gathered the items and continued walking. Every once in a while, they would meet a ferocious wild beast, but all of them hadn't exceeded level seven so they were all quite easy to dispose of.

"Haha, the bag is getting heavier and heavier. We already have 30-40 items. The harvest is not too bad." Said the tall and sturdy Rock Lee, who was in charge of carrying the bag. He couldn't help but smile as the weight of the bag increased.

"But we already walked a few dozen kilometers inside the Black Wind Mountain. We may encounter stronger and stronger ferocious wild animals. We should be careful. If it gets too difficult, we should retreat"

Reminded Kagura.

"I understand" replied Rock Lee while staring into the distance.

"Level eight ferocious wild beast, it is a brutal ape."

Whispered Rock Lee while looking in the front. The beast that appeared had a colossal body. Brutal apes are known to be extremely violent and famous for having a matchless strength that could rip apart a tiger. It is one of the strongest beasts on the edges of the forest.

"Mizuki, I'll stay by your side."

UselessFemale unnecessarily said to Mizuki. A level eight ferocious wild beast couldn't hurt Mizuki. He was much stronger than them in comparison.

"Hehe, UselessFemale, why are you worried? It seems that there's someone enjoying the fruits of our work. He hasn't been battling at all. Does he really intend to keep relying on us without moving a single finger?"

Said Mizuki harshly while glancing wickedly at Naruto.

Naruto laughed sarcastically. He intended to rely on them without doing anything? He hadn't fought yet because Rock Lee and Kagura had always taken the initiative to go to the front battle. They had always been the quickest to jump head first into battle. In case of real danger, would he watch with folded arms, without being affected and not lifting one finger? In the case they would meet a level eight ferocious wild beast, Mizuki wanted to let Naruto fight it. After all, in Mizuki's eyes, Naruto was nothing but a piece of trash. A piece of trash couldn't fight a level eight beast which meant he would die.

"Mizuki, what do you mean? Except for you, none of us is able to fight a level eight ferocious wild beast. If you let Naruto fight one of them, isn't the same as killing him?!" said Kagura who was obviously not happy to hear what Mizuki had just said.

"Not doing anything and sharing our items with us, isn't it cheap? If he died, wouldn't we have more for ourselves?" replied Mizuki in a disdainful tone.

"Mizuki, we came together so we should stick and progress together! Naruto trusts us so we must stay together!" said Rock Lee in a clearly bad mood.

"Huh? If you want to protect him, that's fine but I don't want to take care of that piece of trash for free." said Mizuki still in a cold and detached voice. At that moment, the brutal ape was already coming towards them.

"I will try." Said Naruto, a few steps away from the level eight ferocious wild beast. That beast's strength was equivalent to that of a Cultivator who had reached the eighth Chakra Layer. Naruto wanted to challenge himself and see who really was the strongest.

"You can't! If you fight a level eight ferocious wild beast, you will die!" UselessFemale uselessly said at the side. She then glared at Mizuki.

"Mizuki, you're too pathetic!"

Hearing these words, Mizuki's face became enraged. He looked at UselessFemale's lithe and graceful body in a vicious manner,

"If you were not a beautiful girl, I would have already disciplined you."

"I'm coming to help you" Rock Lee suddenly said while putting down the bag full of items. He then went to Naruto's side.

"Count me in as well," said Kagura doing the same as Rock Lee.

"And me as well, are the three of us able to defeat that ferocious wild beast?" said UselessFemale while silently praying in her head.

"You are overestimating yourselves and your abilities."

said Mizuki behind them while laughing arrogantly. The level eight brutal ape is a very aggressive and extraordinary strong beast. In his eyes, a few Cultivators of the seventh Chakra Layer can't defeat such a monster.

Naruto peerlessly glanced at those who had joined him and felt had a warm feeling deep in his heart. He peerlessly flashed a warm smile at them.

Peerlessly scratching his nose to express a (feigned) lack of confidence, Naruto said,

"Perhaps, I can't beat this ferocious wild beast… only perhaps."


	9. Peerlessly Killing Beasts

Naruto's words made UselessFemale and the two others stupefied; they glanced at Naruto with astonishment. Immediately after that, they saw Naruto peerlessly dash forward without hesitation.

"Naruto, this is not the right situation to show off your abilities," UselessFemale said worryingly. Even though they had never seen Naruto in a fight, they all knew he was well known for being a peerless piece of trash. Even if these days, Naruto had been exerting himself to train really hard, his level was at most the same as theirs, which was lower than that of a level eight brutal ape.

Her call came too late, Naruto's peerlessly righteous dash had already begun. The brutal ape saw that he actually had the righteous audacity and peerlessly peerless impertinence to move forward to attack. It stamped furiously on the ground with its thick muscular legs making the ground vibrate under its steps, as its colossal body was speedily advancing towards Naruto. The brutal ape had vicious eyes as it charged forward, gaining more speed. It looked like a mountain of thick furred muscle was trying to charge Naruto, creating earthquakes in its path.

It seemed that Naruto didn't know how strong the level eight demonic beast was, which made UselessFemale's heart jump with fright. UselessFemale was so uselessly frightened that she could barely breathe, uselessly standing there doing nothing as the beast brazenly rushed towards Naruto.

UselessFemale had the feeling that Naruto was going to be trampled and crushed beneath the ape's thick muscular legs. She was so scared that she uselessly closed her eyes, unable to watch the horrifying scene.

"BOOM!". A titanic shockwave trembled throughout the air. UselessFemale, whose eyes were closed clearly felt the entire space shake and vibrate. Then, she heard the brutal ape roar in a violent rage.

When she opened her eyes, she just saw the brutal ape lying on its back three meters away. Naruto had peerlessly moved back to her side, looking miraculously unharmed, as if it had been no problem at all.

"How is that possible?" UselessFemale couldn't believe her eyes, Naruto hadn't suffered the slightest injury during the collision with the brutal ape. She looked at Kagura and Rock Lee only to see that their eyes were as wide open and filled with astonishment just like her. They had seen with their own eyes that Naruto had peerlessly repelled the brutal ape with ease. That scene had shocked them to the core.

However, that was a level eight monster, without a basic power of 8000 tons, it would have been impossible to defeat the brutal ape, let alone defeat it with seemingly no effort.

Behind, Mizuki was also stunned, stumped for words. The piece of trash had peerlessly repelled a brutal ape? Unbelievable!

"Level eight Brutal Ape… it should have high quality leather and plenty of thicc meat" whispered Naruto peerlessly. These days, he had reached the seventh Chakra Layer and his cultivation had peerlessly solid foundations. Added to that, he had a masterful righteous aura which allowed him the strength of 8500 bulls. Besides, his righteous aura integrated with his peerlessness made it increase in power. Therefore the moment he hit the brutal ape, he must have reached an explosive power close to 9000 bulls. At that moment though, the brutal ape stood back up, letting out a bloodcurdling roar and sending itself into a frenzy.

Naruto peerlessly dashed forward, closer to the roaring brutal ap. He released his peerlessly righteous aura again and thrust his arm out emitting a loud "BOOM!". The brutal ape's body was colossal making it impossible to avoid the attack in time. Thus, it had no choice but take the attack head on and resist as much damage as possible.

"Let me test my skills on you." Said Naruto while calmly walking towards the brutal ape. Suddenly his left fist thrust forward, violent waves began to combine and rush up his arm and out of his fist. "BOOM!"

"CRACK!"

A violent cracking sound like the snapping of twigs quickly followed.

UselessFemale and the others were all astonished at the scene. At that moment, Naruto was even more brutal and beast like than the brutal ape. He was unceasingly punching using his Nine Heavy Waves Technique, showing no signs of stopping. The vibrations in the air were sweeping over several hundred miles. Layer upon layer of insanely oppressive waves were sweeping over the area which demonstrated to everyone exactly how peerlessly powerful he was.

"I recognize that technique! It's the Nine Heavy Waves technique! He's using it in such a skillful way! The power is on a completely different level! He has brought his technique to the point of perfection, which many are not capable of reaching in this lifetime."

Kagura definitely didn't think Naruto could be called a piece of trash.

"The air is still full of Naruto's power, the waves are not stopping. I've heard that understanding how to use and control Nine Heavy Waves to higher levels is extremely difficult. Naruto's natural talent is amazing!" Gushed UselessFemale like the useless female she was.

"Monstrous." said Rock Lee scratching his face and looking gloomy.

"Bzzzzz" the shaking feeling stopped and the area became calm again. Naruto turned around and looked at the three others: "You guys come pick up the precious items, I am too exhausted."

"Oh" said Rock Lee realizing the brutal ape was already a beaten corpse. His lip was trembling with excitement at the precious materials. Taking all of the precious items from the brutal ape's body required great strength. Its skin was extremely thick. Even though it was dead, it was extremely difficult to split its skin open. Naruto must have transformed into something not of this world considering how he had violently slaughtered the brutal ape.

"Haha, Naruto, you're monstrously skillful. Let's just hope we do not come across level nine ferocious wild beasts though, we might not be able to stop them" Rock Lee said while laughing cheerfully. He then put the items in the bag and put it on his back.

Naruto laughed and said: "let's keep moving forward, perhaps we'll come across some more level eight ferocious wild beasts."

"That was just a stroke of luck. That beast couldn't strike back" said a sarcastic voice coming from behind them. They then saw Mizuki walk past and walk ahead.

"Mizuki, you…" UselessFemale and the two others looked furious. That guy really had a spiteful mouth. Twisting the story like that.

The group continued to walk. While Mizuki was walking in the front and was expecting ferocious wild beasts to come out allowing him to demonstrate his superior skills, but no living thing would approach, there were no signs of life in any direction. Mizuki was furious.

"It seems like something is wrong here" Naruto peerlessly said. That part of the forest, compared to other parts, was exaggeratedly calm and quiet.

"Something is wrong indeed" Kagura and the two others, who had been walking quite fast, started to slow down and noticed Mizuki, who was walking ahead, was coming back closer to them.

Everyone was looking at Mizuki and suddenly a Hell Wolf appeared in front of him. The wolf had a hideous twisted face. It looked like a demon.

Seeing the face of a Hell Wolf was so unbearable that UselessFemale covered her mouth with both hands. She started shaking out of pure fear like the useless female she was.

"The hell wolf is a level nine ferocious wild beast. Within the group of ordinary beasts, he is by far the cruelest one. It likes to eat people slowly one bite after the other without immediately killing them which makes your death a long and excruciating one"

Said Kagura with a trembling voice. It seemed that they had just run into the one monster that every Cultivator feared the most when coming to the Black Wind Mountain: the hell wolf. Not only was the hell wolf extremely cruel but it was also so quick that it was near impossible to escape from it.

"Piece of trash, we're fighting this one together. You use your Nine Heavy Waves to distract him, while I look for every opportunity to kill him."

said Mizuki while stepping back towards the others. His voice was deep and forceful. He was obviously talking to Naruto.

"Piece of trash? You want me to come distract him so that you can find an opportunity to escape with your tail between your legs?"

Naruto peerlessly said with a grin: "You attempted to throw me to my death, and now you think I'm just going to trust you?"

"You have no choice, otherwise everyone will die" said Mizuki boiling with rage, while continuing to move backwards.

"I don't think that way though. It seems like you haven't fought yet. You want to live off us without moving a single finger. I am not willing to feed a piece of trash for free though." said Naruto, his grin getting bigger. Naruto had thrown Mizuki's own words back in his face.

While talking, Naruto glanced at the others who were standing by him to make them retreat to a safe distance.

UselessFemale and the two others retreated without a second thought. The hell wolf they were facing would only kill them if they confronted him. Besides, Mizuki's recent behavior had bitterly disappointed them. Free from any prior respect they may have had for him, they were not going to rush ahead and help.

"Alright" said Mizuki while looking at them in anger. A sharp slice of air was suddenly formed by a bright and splendid sharp sword which appeared behind Mizuki's body.

"Sword spirit."

Naruto was astounded. No wonder that guy was so arrogant. Amongst all the spirits that existed, the sword spirit was one of the strongest and most powerful spirits. Those who possessed the sword spirit could carry out powerful sword attacks and kill in one hit.

Because the sword spirit was a powerful one, many Cultivators who didn't possess the sword spirit practiced hard to develop their sword skills. For example, Kagura who possessed a wind spirit was extremely quick which enabled him to be skillful and agile at using a sword.

The long sword was unsheathed and such a dazzling gleam shone that it blinded everyone.

The hell wolf roared and suddenly threw himself towards the others. Its sharp claws refracted tiny rays of light.

The sword, which looked like a rainbow, and the cold sharp claws of the hell wolf collided emitting a thunderous sharp metallic sound.

"Its claws are quite sharp!" Thought Naruto to himself. The hell wolf was, as expected, not an ordinary beast. The sharp claws of the hell wolf and the sword had collided with each other. The hell wolf was so powerful that its strength had thrown Mizuki ten meters backwards. A big crater appeared where they clashed. Mizuki had obviously endured an exceptionally powerful attack.

As the hell wolf's claws were about to touch the ground, it had already jumped again not allowing Mizuki chance to relax. It moved fast as a lightning.

Mizuki moved his sword, letting neither wind nor rain pass through to him in a pattern that looked similar to a spider web. He then stepped back and found out that the hell wolf had eventually disappeared from his sight.

Above!

Mizuki was absolutely horrified. He had absolutely no hesitation, he threw his long sword high in the air and rapidly moved back.

"Bastard!" Cursed UselessFemale. Mizuki simply couldn't win against the hell wolf, so he threw his sword and escaped without caring about the others.

"If I die, you will die too." Mizuki's facial expression was hideous. He went towards them.

"Fuck off!" Naruto peerlessly said and used his Nine Heavy Waves and thrust his fist towards Mizuki.

"You…" Naruto's waves were so powerful that Mizuki got thrown back. Immediately after that Mizuki gave a blood-curdling scream. The hell wolf's claws were deep into his back, blood splashed and he fell down onto the ground.

"You want to die?!" Said Naruto whose facial expression was ice-cold. If you abandoned others, they'd abandon you. In Naruto's case, if you attacked him, he'd strike back.

"Owww wooooo!" The hell wolf was howling. He let loose wild shrieks and howls. Its claws were still on Mizuki's body on the ground. It was not hurrying to kill Mizuki. The hell wolf's cold eyes were looking at Naruto which gave everyone the chills.

"What's to be done? The wolf is hurting him but not killing him because it likes to kill its prey slowly. It likes to make its prey suffer to an extreme extent"

said Kagura while looking at Mizuki seeing that he was unable to fight it anymore. It gave Kagura a dreadful sensation.

"What is the hell wolf's weakness?" Asked Naruto suddenly.

Kagura looked at Naruto surprisedly.

"The hell wolf is a very quick attacker, its attacks are strong and powerful. It can't protect itself very well. Its neck is especially vulnerable, but it can use its sharp claws to protect itself. If you want to reach its neck, you must deal with its claws first" said Kagura while his forehead was dripping with sweat. Naruto's Nine Heavy Waves could cover a large area and had an insanely strong power. Nine Heavy Waves wasn't a quick attack, for him to avoid the hell wolf's claws and reach its neck seemed like an impossible task.

They were trapped. If they tried to escape the hell wolf would catch them with ease, they could only stay and watch as they one by one were tortured to death. Suddenly, Naruto to everyone's surprise took a step forward accidently while still in thought. The hell wolf's ears pricked and it was now coldly glaring at the group, its razor sharp claws dripping blood….


	10. Peerlessly Showing No Mercy

"Arghh!" Naruto had noticed his mistake while stepping forwards.

He had just made a small step. It scared UselessFemale who gulped as the fear welled up in her throat. What did Naruto intend to do? The hell wolf was the second cruelest beast after the soul spirit beast. Even some of the most skilled Cultivators who reached the ninth Chakra Layer would have no other choice but to run and escape from a hell wolf.

Without taking the time to tell them what he was about to do, Naruto had started running towards the hell wolf, gaining more and more speed with each step.

Seeing what was happening, UselessFemale was overcome with fear, the others were also terrified beyond belief.

"Aahhh woooooo!" The hell wolf started howling in surprise when it saw Naruto was running directly towards him. The hell wolf's demon like face looked hideous. Its eyes were gleaming with an extremely cold light. The sight would chill even experienced warriors.

The hell wolf, whose claws were still slowly piercing in and out of Mizuki's body, jumped in the air with a blood-curdling howl. Its body slowly turned black and a brilliant white light began glowing over its body, covering its whole black body in a white radiance.

"Naruto! Come back!" Shouted UselessFemale uselessly, but it was already too late. Naruto started using his Moonlight Feather Agility and his speed sharply increased to reach the highest speed possible.

Kagura and Rock Lee were so frightened that they were frozen stiff. Their hearts were beating so fast that it seemed like time had stopped for a moment. They did not have any time to realize what was happening before the fight had already started.

An amazingly bright meteor-like streak suddenly appeared in the air in front of the wolf. When the light vanished, it seemed like time had stopped. Naruto had stopped moving, all signs of life were gone. The hell wolf landed triumphantly with a growl.

Silence…

UselessFemale's hands were covering her mouth. She looked on at the scene terrified. Naruto was actually dead…

It was suddenly so quiet. "Grrr-aawoo…". The hell wolf fell down on its side with shock filling its eyes. On its neck was a mark, which looked like an extremely thin red silk thread out of which was flowing a small endless stream of blood.

"The hell wolf died!" Said Rock Lee and Kagura while looking at the scene before them, gasping with astonishment.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" Asked UselessFemale, whose voice was feeble, while looking at Naruto who was still standing on his feet but no longer moving, not even a sign of breathe could be seen.

UselessFemale's voice dropped in intensity. Kagura and Rock Lee were also very nervous to see Naruto like that. They had seldom been that nervous.

Finally, Naruto moved. He slowly turned around. His eyes were sparkling and he was grinning wholeheartedly.

"I'm fine" said Naruto spreading his arms out in a stretching motion. He remembered the instant he had peerlessly attacked. Sword unsheathing, it had looked a silver firefly streaking across the sky. It was lightning fast with such unbelievable power. One of the prerequisites of the sword unsheathing skill was, of course, to be faster than the opponent.

"Pheww!" UselessFemale let out a sigh of relief. They could finally relax again. They had the feeling that they were back to themselves, the same as when they originally met Naruto in the mountains.

Instead of talking, they were looking at Naruto as if he was a monster.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Said Naruto embarrassed while scratching his face. The way they were looking at him made him feel like he had forgotten to put on clothes, it was unnerving.

"Metamorphosis!" Rock Lee, whose teeth were clenched, said only that one word. Naruto was quite puzzled by the fact that UselessFemale and Kagura were solemnly nodding showing that they felt the same as Rock Lee.

"Naruto… you have a sword spirit…" Kagura obviously knew that the light which streaked through the air a moment ago had been caused by a sword. Only a sword could have been that quick.

"You're misunderstanding, I just learned a sword skill" nodded Naruto. Only those who had the sword spirit and a powerful sword could master sword skills.

"I'm misunderstanding? How could it be that you don't have a sword spirit?" Asked Kagura showing obvious suspicion.

"I really don't have a sword spirit" said Naruto shaking his head. Kagura breathed in a mouthful of cold air. How could someone who didn't have a sword spirit use a sword at the speed of lightning? Naruto's skills were terrifying. For example his Nine Heavy Waves technique, he could already master that technique at the highest possible level of achievement.

"I am suspecting you are able to practice and use skills belonging to all categories. Am I right?" Asked Kagura forcing a timid smile while shaking his head. He hadn't asked what Naruto's spirit was though. After all, there were some people whose spirits were so strong and powerful that it enabled them to use skills belonging to different categories. Those kind of people would not share the true identity of their spirits. Besides, Naruto hadn't even used his spirit so far. Therefore, it made it difficult for Kagura to guess what Naruto's spirit was.

Naruto was just smiling. At that moment, it indeed seemed like Naruto was able to learn and practice any kind of skill. Besides, it also seemed that he had a strong learning ability.

"A level nine ferocious wild beast… This time we're collecting lots of precious items" said Rock Lee with a smile on his face. He took out his dagger and started carving up the precious materials from the body of the beast while talking: "Naruto, you killed that hell wolf on your own. If you hadn't been here, then we'd be dead by now. These materials are yours and only yours."

"UselessFemale, Kagura, you have no objection to that, right?"

Kagura and UselessFemale smiled and agreed, if Naruto hadn't been there, they would have died a cruel and horrifying death.

"I don't agree. Everything we picked up from the beasts until now should be divided equally among the four of us" said Naruto shaking his head. When the others thought he was a weak Cultivator, they made him walk behind them. Even though the entire reward could be his for killing the hell wolf on his own, Naruto wasn't the kind of person who saw profit and forgot morality.

They all saw Naruto had peerless determination in his eyes and nodded one after the other

"Alright".

"You guys seem like you've forgotten about me" said a weak voice. It was Mizuki, who else could it be?

Mizuki had been attacked by the hell wolf and his back had been shredded into pieces. The hell wolf had trampled him and crushed his bones. At that moment, Mizuki was unable to get back on his feet and was looking up at Naruto and the others from his pitiful state on the ground.

"Damn it! Get lost!" Said Rock Lee extremely aggressively cursing at Mizuki. Not only had that bastard let them fight against the brutal ape alone, even though it was extremely dangerous, but he was also the one who had led the hell wolf towards them and had forced them to deal with it even though they could have died.

"Let's go. He can put his life in the hands of the gods" said UselessFemale who was furious.

As the four of them were about to leave, they heard Mizuki say in a ghastly tone: "you guys shouldn't forget that my older brother knows that we came to the Black Wind Mountain together. If I die and that you get out of here alive, what is my brother going to think?"

Rock Lee and the others stopped walking and turned around looking at Mizuki with hesitation.

"The best solution is for you to bring me back and share the precious items with me. Otherwise, you will die."

"What's going on?" Asked Naruto peerlessly. This dumbass was half-dead yet still insane enough to arrogantly threaten them.

"His brother, Iruka, is one of the best disciples, currently sixth on the rankings. He's an extremely powerful Cultivator who has reached the ninth Chakra Layer. He also has a sword spirit. He's extremely strong" explained Kagura to Naruto who immediately understood.

Naruto started walking and went towards Mizuki with an ice-cold smile on his face.

"Trash, help me get up" said Mizuki, ordering Naruto.

Naruto was stupefied and with something like a smile yet not a smile on his face said to Mizuki: "I really admire your courage."

Naruto's voice dropped. He unsheathed his soft sword. Naruto was emitting a cold blood chilling glare.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Mizuki feeling oppressed from head to toe, a feeling a chill run down his spine.

"Naruto!" shouted Kagura. Iruka was an amazing disciple, the sixth best Cultivator of the sect. He was extremely strong. Even though Naruto was extremely strong as well, his level was still low after all. Kagura didn't think that Naruto could offend Iruka.

Naruto looked at Kagura and the two others and asked them: "In view of his behavior, do you think that if we rescue him, he will just let us off?"

The groups faces all instantly froze. Cold sweat was flowing down their back. Indeed, Mizuki's expression was obviously revealing that if they rescued him, he was most likely planning something sinister.

"We have never offended him. He thinks he is always in the right. Then, he'll make false charges against us again. That will be our end. Not only has he not mended his attitude, but he also ordered us to save him. On top of that, he also wants us to equally share all our items with him. Do you still want to save such a person?"

Naruto patiently and peerlessly explained these things to them. Even though they were all talented, they were all still young after all. Naruto who had gone through a lot, in his previous and current life, had more experience.

The three others all nodded to what Naruto had said. They were indeed scared that if they brought Mizuki back, Iruka would seek revenge for Mizuki.

Naruto turned around, looked at Mizuki and saw that he was, at last, frightened.

"I swear that if you bring me back, I will not seek revenge, and also I will not ask you to share any of the gathered items"

Groveled Mizuki while crawling pathetically on the floor.

"It's too late." Naruto unsheathed his sword which flashed in a dazzling gleam and slit Mizuki's throat. When your life is at stake, who would trust your words? If only Mizuki had seen his errors earlier, he may have received mercy.

"If Iruka comes and looks for you, tell him the truth, tell him that I'm the one who killed Mizuki" said Naruto looking indifferent while smiling. Naruto was not scared of Iruka just because he had reached the ninth Chakra Layer.


	11. To the Stormy Gorge

Looking at Naruto as if he was an unreachable hero, Rock Lee grinned: "We're like brothers. You killed Mizuki. We would not have had the conviction to act. We will all share the responsibility for it. People may call me many things, but no one has ever called me a coward."

He had easily grasped the real reason why Naruto had killed Mizuki. Naruto had done everything with his own hands as he didn't want to get them involved in any future trouble. Rock Lee felt true admiration for Naruto. Naruto's heart was true and his kind actions made his pure intentions easily seen through.

"Exactly, if there are consequences then we can share the burden together. Besides, Konoha sect's disciples are not permitted to kill each other, so we are safe within the sect. Even if Iruka was suspicious that we had killed Mizuki, he could not retaliate." Kagura determined.

"Do not forget about me, I am also with Naruto until the end." said UselessFemale unnecessarily while blushing. Her smile was particularly beautiful at this moment.

"Alright" said Naruto happy to have made such good friends. Kagura was right, even though the Konoha sect didn't mind things happening outside of the sect, they had still imposed strict restrictions within the sect in order to stop anyone causing any problems.

Naruto crouched down and started searching Mizuki's body looking for the things he had been carrying. He took out a book: it was a skill book.

"Roaring Thunder: Sword Skill."

Naruto peerlessly opened the skill book while whispering the name of the skill. Roaring Thunder was a yellow level skill. If the skill was mastered to perfection, each hit would look like a lightning strike followed by an explosive roar of thunder. The roar would travel in the trajectory of the sword with tremendous destructive power.

"Roaring Thunder is a sword skill from the Konoha Armory. Mizuki's two brothers had recommended this to practice. It is a powerful skill but it is particularly hard to learn and master to the point where you can always make roars of thunder appear."

"I also practiced that skill, but I failed to grasp its concept. My power when using it is limited." explained Kagura. Kagura was training to become a sword Cultivator, therefore he had read many of the sword skill books previously.

"Are we going back now?" UselessFemale asked Naruto. These days, they all considered Naruto as the leader of the group.

"Since we're already here, why hurry back? Wouldn't it be better to look for more ferocious beasts to hunt?" said Naruto, who didn't want to go back to the sect early. In the Black Wind Mountain, he could peerlesly get battle experience and practice the Roaring Thunder skill at the same time. Wasn't it much better this way?

The others didn't have anything to fear by staying. Naruto was there with them, provided they didn't run into extremely strong ferocious beasts, they wouldn't be in any danger especially now that Naruto had shown his true power. There was no need to hurry back to the sect.

"If we could get some profound pills in exchange for the materials we have collected, that'd be good." said UselessFemale looking forward to harvesting more ferocious beasts. A profound pill was a pill which helped improve a Cultivators' training and enabled them to reach higher Chakra Layers. It was an extremely useful item for Cultivators. However, it required killing lots of ferocious beasts in order to get a single profound pill. Items which were tradable for a profound pill could only be found in higher level ferocious beasts making it extremely dangerous.

Naruto's eyes were peerlessly indifferent. Although he remembered how useful a single profound pill could be to lower level disciples, yet for him who could absorb the cultivations of others, a profound pill made little difference.

Five days later, in the middle of the thick and dense forest, powerful roars were heard from Ling Feng's sword. Small explosive sounds were crackling in the air all around. The sounds produced by the sword still made UselessFemale jump from fright like the useless female she was.

"BOOM, BOOM….." Trees were splintering and bursting apart from contact with the thunderous roars. Naruto was using his sword so gracefully and elegantly that it seemed like the sword was dancing in the air. You would not be able to tell from a glance that his sword held such a terrifying power.

"Being able to use the Roaring Thunder skill like this after five days, he really is a monster." said Kagura while making a wry smile and observing from a safe distance. He had also practiced sword skills and had already practiced the Roaring Thunder Sword skill. He knew how difficult it was to use. Naruto had been practicing for five days and every single hit produced a loud explosive sound. That was an astonishing achievement. Kagura's heart was feeling heavy watching this.

"Don't compare yourself with Naruto. He is using a clouded leopard as part of his training…" said Rock Lee with both hands crossed over his chest while looking at the fight between Naruto and the clouded leopard. What made Naruto so terrifying is that he could have killed the ferocious beast at any time, but instead was using it for training. He was so quick at using the sword that it seemed like an invisible wall appeared in front of him, blocking anything which approached. Even if the clouded leopard was extremely quick, there was no way it could match Naruto's speed.

"HAAAA!" shouted Naruto peerlessly while stabbing the clouded leopard in the head causing its head to rumble then violently explode into pieces.

Naruto peerlessly sheathed his sword with a smile. He was extremely satisfied with the Roaring Thunder skill. The skill had reached a level now where it made the roaring sound with each strike. If Naruto managed to perfectly master the skill, it would be even stronger than Nine Heavy Waves. Its biggest advantage was that it was an attack of pure oppressive force.

Naruto's peerless face looked delicate and his peerless facial features gave a handsome yet gentle feeling. In comparison with what he looked like in his previous life, he peerlessly looked more refined.

Rock Lee started picking up the precious items from the corpse of the leopard while mumbling that his original intention was to come to improve his own skills, hunt and kill some ferocious beasts, but now he was just collecting the precious items Naruto had left behind. He was not unhappy though as he was benefitting a lot from watching Naruto fight against level seven and eight ferocious beasts.

"Rock Lee, how many profound pills can we get in exchange of the materials we collected from the beasts?" Naruto asked.

"Thirteen at least." Said Rock Lee whose eyes were filled with excitement. They hadn't imagined that they would collect so many items. That was all thanks to Naruto. If Naruto hadn't been there, then it would have been difficult to kill level seven ferocious beasts.

"Very good, we can each have 3 profound pills. We can exchange the other materials for useful items or weapon. Now, we can go back to the sect and enjoy our hard work."

Profound pills were a very efficient way to increase a person's power on the path of Cultivation. Pills were most effective the first three times, after each pill the Qi within the body would begin to show resistance. The first pill would cause the body to overflow with Qi and the probability to reach the next Chakra Layer would be extremely high. Each following pill the effect would greatly decrease and after the third the pill effects would be minimal.

"Three profound pills." Rock Lee and the others were all extremely happy. There were many pills to choose from and they would have the opportunity to cultivate to the eighth Chakra Layer with the help of pills. Within the Konoha sect, the lowest Cultivators are at the fifth Chakra Layer. Disciples who had reached the seventh Chakra Layer were also considered average. Only those who had reached the eighth Chakra Layer received the full benefits from the sect.

During those days with Naruto they had started to understand his personality and how he acted. He was peerlessly determined on his path of Cultivation and had an incredible peerless god-like aura which radiated from him at all times.

"Let's go back" said Naruto.

The first thing they did after returning to the sect was go and exchange their precious items for twelve profound pills which each of them were given three. Naruto also peerlessly exchanged some extra materials for a long sword. Rock Lee got himself some new nunchucks. Kagura exchanged items for two earth profound pills which would strengthen one's basics on the foundation of Cultivation. Kagura was finally aware that the foundation of his Cultivation was not strong enough.

What UselessFemale exchanged with her items somewhat surprised Naruto: beauty pills. These profound pills were used to make a woman more attractive and beautiful. If an evil woman used beauty pills, they would not have a great effect as it would reflect the nature of their Qi essence. UselessFemale however was a very pure and innocent girl and it would have an increased effect on her beauty. Naruto didn't understand why she had chosen beauty pills as she was already incredibly beautiful to him.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" UselessFemale asked Naruto who could not stop staring at her. She couldn't help but blush and look away.

"Nothing, it's just that you're already very beautiful. I do not feel you should change in any way." Said Naruto who suddenly looked very embarrassed before starting to laugh awkwardly. Since UselessFemale had chosen the beauty pill, who was he to intervene.

"Naruto, do you plan to go back?" Rock Lee asked Naruto. He was thinking that if they had the opportunity, Naruto and he could go back to Black Wind Mountain together and collect even more materials.

"Let's practice and improve our skills first. I think being at the seventh Chakra Layer is still too low within the sect" said Naruto peerlessly. It was indeed only enough to be considered average by others.

"Indeed, we all need to improve our skills as Cultivators. Naruto, considering your current strength, you can go anywhere to practice. I don't think anyone would stop you" Said Rock Lee shaking his head. He then recommended a distant place where there was an immense canyon. It was Konoha sect's most famous place: Stormy Gorge.

The Konoha sect was surrounded by eight extremely high mountain peaks. In the middle of the Konoha sect's mountain peaks was the Stormy Gorge which had a deepest point of a few hundred meters. It covered extremely vast area and was divided into several areas like an underground city. The gorge was vast and many different landscapes could be seen within. If you entered it, maybe you'd end up in the middle of a forest or possibly a desert oasis.

Provided they didn't enter the gorge looking for people to fight, no matter what their level, the Konoha sect would encourage its disciples to go and gather near death experiences. Only the strongest of disciples could enter the Stormy Gorge. Being weak and still entering would just lead to certain death.

Therefore Konoha sect's disciples who hadn't at least reached the eighth Chakra Layer wouldn't dare go to the Stormy Gorge.

Besides, there was another place deep inside the Stormy Gorge called the Life or Death arena. Provided a disciple voluntarily set a foot into the Life or Death arena, they could fight to the death over a grudge and if they accidently got killed, the Konoha sect would not get involved. While direct killing was not allowed here, once beaten within an inch of their life it was near impossible to return safely. Some people would even secretly kill wounded disciples as they attempted to return to the sect. If you had enough power, you could even publicly kill another disciple and the sect would turn a blind eye.

"Of course I will go" said Naruto peerlessly while looking towards the area where the Stormy Gorge was located. Observing a crowd of people on the horizon heading towards the gorge, his expression changed greatly as he remembered the past.

If it had been when Naruto had only reached the fifth Chakra Layer and people still could call him a piece of trash, he would have had no choice but to watch the fighting in the Stormy Gorge from a distance while avoiding all other disciples.

This of course is how he was tricked.


End file.
